


This wasn't suppose to happen

by Kitties_Say_Meow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Derek, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Classroom Sex, Clubbing, Clueless Scott, Kissing, M/M, Mild Angst, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut, Teacher Derek, Top Derek Hale, Underage Drinking, payback(sorta kinda not really), practically sex on dance floor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitties_Say_Meow/pseuds/Kitties_Say_Meow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles goes a few towns over to go to a club an hook up. The guy from his one night stand just happens to be his new teacher, Derek. Derek isn't happy about being used for a fling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles was getting sick and tired of being treated differently just because he was the sheriffs kid. Because of his dad, he didn’t get to do a lot. Too many people were worried that he would snitch to his dad about them. Tonight was different though; tonight he and Scott were going a few towns over and going to a club. No one would know them and Stiles was excited. Stiles had spent the better part of the day trying to figure out what to wear and ended up calling Danny. Who came over and helped him pick out clothes.  
Stiles was hoping to get laid tonight and wanted to look perfect. He decided on gray skinny genes and a tight fit blue v-neck shirt. After picking out his clothes, he and Danny had sat on his bed, making out a bit. Danny was the only person who knew he was gay and they would fool a bit so Stiles would feel confident in what he did, they had agreed on no sex though. 

“Do you know how to suck cock Stiles?” Danny asked, running his thumb over stiles’ bottom lip. 

Stiles, shook his head no and licked at Danny’s thumb.

 

“What happens if you pick someone up tonight and they want it?” Danny asked, palming the bulge in his pants.

“I’ll tell them I’m a virgin.” He said, leaning forward to kiss, Danny again.

Danny chuckled but kissed him back. “Whoever gets you tonight is going to be lucky.”

“For a night.” Stiles smirked and heard a honk. “Scotts here to get us.” He said and grabbed his jacket, Kissing Danny again before leaving the room. “ Lets go have fun!”


	2. Chapter 2

“This place is awesome!” Stiles yelled over the music, drink in hand.

“You’re welcome!” Scott yelled back, and left to go get some more to drink.

Danny waited until Scoot was gone before speaking. “See anyone you like?”

“Not really, There was this one guy, really built and dark hair, I don’t think he likes me though.”

“Is this guy kind of tall, have an angry looking face and in a black t-shirt?” Danny asked with a smile. 

“Yeah, How’d you know?”

“He’s in a corner, staring at your ass and looking hungry.” Danny laughed.

Stiles immediately turned around and blushed at the others gaze. “Come dance with me!” He smiled.

“If I dance he’ll think you’re taken.” Danny said and saw a kid with brown curly hair that he recognized from school. “Isaac, dance with Stiles.”

Isaac turned around at his name and looked over Stiles. “He isn’t my type Danny, You know that.”

“You aren’t mine either, just dance with me so I can get this guy attention.” He said, motioning at the guy in the corner.

Isaac glanced at the man and smirked, knowing that the mad had been watching Stiles the whole night and didn’t mind teasing the guy. “Yeah, lets go.” He said, wrapping an arm around Stiles’ hip and leading him on to the dance floor.

Stiles grinned and fallowed Isaac out and started swaying his hips along with the music.

Isaac grinned at the man in the shadows and put his hands on Stiles’ hips and a knee between his leg, grinding against him.

After a while the guy finally moved from his spot and started walking over. “That guy is coming over.” Isaac said into his ear, just before a strong arm, wrapped around stiles’ waist, pulling him back against an equally strong body.

Stiles gasped, feeling the warm strong body touching him. “Took you long enough to come dance with me.” Stiles smirked, moving a hand behind him to grab behind the man’s head.

“Should’ve just came and asked me.” The man said, smirking when a fast song came on. He grasped Stiles’ hips and started grinding against him, guiding the youngers hips with the music.

Stiles gasped, feeling a half hard cock against his ass and almost moaned, moving back against him and moving his ass over the hardening member.  
The mystery man’s breath hitched and Stiles chuckled. “Been watching your ass all night.” He said, licking the shell of stiles’ ear.

“Maybe you should try it out then.” Stiles said, fully leaning against him. He didn’t who when they stopped dancing, but they had and all they were doing was dry humping.

“I didn’t bring lube with me and I don’t want to break you.” He said, making Stiles shudder. 

“I did, let me go get it, I’ll meet you in the bathroom.” Stiles said and turned around, wrapping his arms around the man’s neck and kissing him, sucking his lip into his mouth like Danny had taught him.

The guy groaned into the kiss, snaking his hands down to squeeze his ass. “Go get it then.”

Stiles grinned and ran off, looking for Danny. “Hey, can I barrow some lube?” He asked.

“That was fast. What you do, just ask him?” Danny asked, pulling a bottle out of his pocket and handing it over.

“Something like that.” He smiled and ran off to the bathroom. When he got there though, it was completely empty. “Hello?” Stiles said, feeling his stomach drop at the thought of being stood up. He turned to leave when he say a note taped to the door with a number and the words.

I don’t do bathrooms. If you really want it, call me. I’m waiting.  
-Derek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was kind of evil to stop here, but I have to work tomorrow and need to think on how I want to continue


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sososososososososoooooo sorry this took so long! the original day I was going to do it I fell asleep and I have family in town so my mom is making me spend time with then so yeah, its been hectic.

Stiles stood dumbfounded in the bathroom, staring at the note, for a long time. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to call, because if he did then this Derek guy would forever have his number and what if it was a different person, who said it was the guy. Still, Stiles had his phone out and the numbers punched in. “Come on Stiles, you came here to get laid and this guy wants you as much as you want him.” He said to himself and hit the call button.

“Hello?” said a male voice on the other side.

“Hi, uh, yeah. This is Stiles, we met at the club. At least I think we did, you didn’t have lube but I did so I went to go get it-“ Stiles, started stammering.

“Stop.” Said the man. “Yes, we met at the club.” He chuckled. “I’ve been waiting for your call, I’m outside the club in the parking lot across the street. “

“Great! Just let me tell my friends I’m leaving.” Stiles said and hung up, sending a quick text to Danny and Scott and making his way through the bodies of people. Outside the club he took a deep breath and ran across the street, looking for Derek’s car. He looked around feeling stupid again and jumped when he heard a car horn and turned around seeing a nice Chevrolet Camaro with a smug looking Derek inside. Stiles let out a low whistle, walking over to the care. “Nice car.”

“Get in.” Derek said, opening the door.

Stiles grinned and got in. “I’m stiles.”

“You said that already.” Derek nodded and started driving off.

* * *

Stiles and Derek finally got Derek’s apartment twenty minutes later and filled with odd silence. When they got inside, Derek shrugged off his jacket and Stiles looked around. “Dude, all your stuff is boxed up.”

“That’s because I’m moving, tonight’s my last night.” Derek said, coming up behind Stiles and holding his hips, kissing the back of his neck.

“Where are you moving?” Stiles asked, leaning against the touch.

“Did you come here to ask about my personal life or to have sex?” Derek asked, raising a brow.

“Sex, definitely sex.” Stiles said, turning around and kissing him. “Where’s the bed?” He asked, licking at Derek’s lips.

Derek grinned a sexy grin that made Stiles’ legs feel weak and look his hand, leading him to the bed room. Once there, Derek pushed stiles onto the bed and pulled off his shirt before climbing on top of him. “Ever been fucked before Stiles?” He asked, climbing on the bed and connecting their lips again.

“First time.” He said, kissing him back, and running his hands over his muscular skin.

“Good.” Derek said and made a sound similar to a growl and pulled off Stiles’ shirt, kissing down his chest and making him moan. “I like how sensitive you are.” He moved down his body and licked from his navel, up his stomach, and over his chest, making his way to a nipple. Derek smirked as Stiles let out a moan and arched his back, spreading his legs.

Stiles let out another loud moan when Derek cupped his almost painfully hard cock through his pants while he continued to abuse his nipples. “Ah! D- Derek, your mouth…..” Stiles moaned, arching his back. It never felt like this when Danny had touched him, this was a million times better. “Please, just mhn fuck me.”

Derek chuckled against Stiles’ nipple, making him moan and arch his back. “We’ll get there, just be patient.” He said and moved to get the lube. Derek was back shortly, completely naked and climbed on the bed moving close to Stiles so he could quickly strip him. “Get on your hands and knees.”

Stiles grew antsy when Derek started to strip him and quickly turned over when he was told too. He shuddered when he heard the cap of the lube open and close and then bit his lips feeling slicked finger circle his hole. “H-Ah!” He moaned, feeling a finger push past the ring of muscle and his hole tightening around it.

“Relax.” Derek said, resting his free hand on Stiles’ lower back and kissing between his shoulder blades. Stiles soon relaxed and Derek was able to move his finger in and out of him, going all the way to the second knuckle. “You’re so fucking tight Stiles.” Derek said, nipping his shoulder blade and pulling his finger out, applying more lube and pushing in two fingers, making Stiles’ moan again. “I like hearing you moan, moan some more for me stiles.”

Stiles nodded and kept moaning every time Derek moved his fingers. After a while Derek started to scissor his fingers which made Stiles gasp and lurch forward, falling on his elbows. “Fuck, ah! Do that again!” He moaned and Derek did, making Stiles’ moan louder and spread his legs more. “Please just fuck my already! I’m going crazy, Derek I need your cock!” He moaned, fisting the sheets.

 

“Two fingers aren’t enough, Stiles.” Derek said, continuing to finger him, making Stiles whither on his fingers, ultimately fucking himself on them.

 

“I can take it. Just please! Please, please fuck me, fucking hell just stick your cock inside me and fuck me!” Stiles moaned, desperately wanting to be fucked now.

Derek growled lowly and pulled out his fingers. “Don’t blame me if your ass splits open or hurts.” He said, getting up on his knees and positioning his cock with Stiles’ hole, teasing the opening with his head.

Split open! Was Derek really that big!? Stiles was about to ask him when he felt Derek’s cock start to slide into him. ”Fuck….” He groaned, feeling Derek’s cock spread him open, it burned a little but Stiles found that he actually liked it and started to move on it, only to wince.

“Idiot.” Derek hissed, stilling Stiles’ hips. “Let your body get used to it first.” He groaned. “Damn you really are a virgin.”

“I told you…..” Stiles panted, trying to let his body adjust but he was soooo impatient and just wanted to fuck. “I- I think I’m good now.” He said, gently rolling his hips and moaning.

Derek kept a firm hold on Stiles’ hips and pulled out a pit, thrusting back in, repeating it and loving the string of moans that came from Stiles’ mouth. He grabbed one of Stiles’ arms and pulled him up, able to fuck into him deeper now and hit his prostate.

Stiles gasped when he was lifted and let out a loud moan at how deep Derek was and loved that Derek was able to reach that bundle of nerves. “F-Fuck, Derek so deep! N-not gonna last.” He moaned, moving his free hand to wrap around his cock and jack himself off in time with Derek’s Thrusts.

“Fuck, me either. So Tight.” Derek groaned, on the verge of cumming deep inside of Stiles.

“Fuck, cum inside me please I want it.” Stiles moaned, stocking his cock a few more times before coming all over his hand and Derek’s bed.

Derek gritting hit teeth, Stiles became even tighter when he came and it caused Derek to tip over the edge and cum inside of him and collapsing on top of his smaller frame.

Stiles’ was panting, laying under Derek and coming back from his orgasmic high. He almost whined when Derek pulled out of him, but was happy to see that he only moved to lay beside him. “Best fuck ever.” Stiles said with a goofy grin.

“Your only fuck ever.” Derek said, closing his eyes.

“That’s why it’s the best.” Stiles laughed and hummed, waiting for Derek to fall asleep. When Derek finally did fall asleep he got out of bed, cringing in pain from his ass, and got dressed then called Danny to come get him. Stiles left a note on the pillow and went outside, waiting for Danny.

* * *

Derek was woken up early in the morning by his phone. Groaning he stretched and discovered that he was alone in bed, he sat up and looked around, spotting the note and picked it up reading it.

Thanks for the awesome fuck

-S.S

 

Derek growled and picked up the phone, which started ringing again. “What!?”

“Please tell me you didn’t sleep with Stiles.” Came Isaac’s voice.

“Why?” Derek growled lowly.

“He’s one of your students and the Sherriff’s kid.” Isaac said, sounding worried.

“Fucking hell…..” Derek groaned, at least he could see him again and get back at him for using Derek as a one night stand. “How young?”

“Um…..like 16 maybe 17….”

“Shit.” Came Derek’s voice and then the line went dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, Stiles finds out that Derek is hi teacher. I will have it posted a soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of short and not really any smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry I haven't been able to update for awhile, things have been kind of hectic.

Derek was sitting at a coffee shop, across from Beakon Hills High, pinching the bridge of his nose and debating on killing the kid in front of him. "If you knew how old he was, why the hell did you let him go home with me?" He growled.

"Because it was dancing, I didn't think you'd take him home and fuck him!" Isaac said from across the table. "I thought you had more self restraint than that. You always told me to think before I act, so why didn't you think?"

"I was thinking with something else." Derek muttered, coughing and shaking his head. "You could have told me when I pointed him out that he was a kid."

"Yeah, well I was kind of focused on someone else, the same reason I agreed to dance with him." Isaac said, sighing. He had hopped that Derek taking Stiles would give him a chance to get closer to Danny, but because of how fucking hot and toned Danny is, that didn't happen. His crush was already grinding and looking very happy with some other guy. "Besides, I didn't notice you guys were gone till later."

"I can't belive I'm that teacher." Derek groaned, putting his head in his hands. "I fucked my student. Who wasn't even in my bed when I woke up, who knows when he left...." He sighed.

"Well, there is good news....." Isaac said, almost unsure.

"What, can you make me forget ever meeting him?" Derek asked.

"You can make his life miserable for using you. You have him for first period and last." Isaac said, already seeing his schedule earlier. "I bet he'll still be sore today."

"I don't want to make him miserable. I want to fuck him again and never let him go." Derek said, growling when he heard the school bell. "Lets go."

* * *

Stiles groaned, limping a bit. His ass hurt! He just hoped no one would ask what happened. When he walked into the class he saw that his new biology teacher had his back turned. _Good, I won't have to make an excusse for him._ Stiles thought with a smile and took his seat, wincing when he sat down.

"So you fucked him and ditched him." Isaac whispered from behind him, no question in his voice.

Stiles jumped, hearing his voice and turned around. "Will you quit doing that!" He hissed. Isaac had a habbit of sneaking up on him, but then again, so did everyone. "How did you even know that?"

 

Isaac chuckled at his reaction and shook his head. "I've known Derek Hale, for a few years, and fyi, if i had been thinking straight and paying attention, I wouldn't have let you go home with him." He said and looked up, smiling widely when he saw Danny come in. If Isaac had a tail, it would be wagging.

"Wait. Hale, as in the teacher Mr.Hale!?" He asked, still whispering and looked at the teacher. 

"Alright class, quiet down. It's a start of a new year and I'm going to have to deal with all of you so I want to spend a few minuets to get to know you all." He said, looking around the class and Smirking when he saw Stiles and how his jaw was dropped. "I'll go first. My name is Derek Hale, I'm 22 but don't worry, I am qualified to be here and teach all of you, many _diffrent_ things. The only thing youyou really need to know about me is do not get on my bad side, you will regret it. Alright first person, stand up and go."

Stiles' heart was hammering in his chest. The person he had fucked, was never suppose to see again, was his teacher! This was bad, so, so very bad! Maybe the teacher didn't have anyhard feeling about being used as a one night stand? yeah this could still be okay..... While Stiles was havin a mini freak out in his head, everyone else had already gone and Isaac was tapping his shoulder. "huh?" He looked around and saw that no one was talking.

"We're waiting for you to introduce yourself." Mr.Hale said.

Stiles blushed and quickly stood up, wincing at the motion. "S- Stiles Stilinski, 16 years old and my dad is the sherrif so if you have us do an illegal experiment or experiment on us I'll call him."

"Nice to know...." Mr. Hale said and went on to the next student. 

Sighing, Stiles sat back down, wincing again. The damn teacher had really hurt his ass.....

* * *

After class Stiles was packing up his books and stood up, carefully. 

"Stiles, could I have a word?" Mr. Hale asked, walking over to Stiles.

Stiles gulped and looked around. "w-what did I do something wrong already? Did I fall asleep while you were saying something?"

"Stiles, shut up." Derek said, moving closer.

"Shuting up." Stiles said, looking at Derek's perfectly sculpted face and how his eyes looked slightly annoyed and like he just wanted to kiss Stiles.

"I noticed you wince earlier, is everything alright?" He asked, even though he knew why he winced. "If someone is picking on you, you should tell someone."

"Asshole I hurt because of you!" Stiles snapped then covered his mouth, Derek's mock concern pissing him off.

"If you had stayed instead of using me then I would've put some cream on to make it feel better." He said, then grinned, stepping even closer, backing Stiles up against a desk. "I still could if you want, put the cream on your tight hole, but it might try to suck my fingers in, wanting to be fucked again." He said into his ear, his breath making goosebumps rise on Stiles' skin. "But I don't do quick fucks and I don't do flings, so you'd have to be mine."

Stiles shivered, his cock hardening and throat going dry. It didn't sound bad, getting fucked by his teacher, but Stiles wasnt sure if he wanted a relationship..... "Sexual harrassment? Did you forget who my dad is?"

"Does your dad know about you going to that club and drinking?" Derek asked, stepping away. "No I'm not harassing you, just stating a fact." He said and went back to his Desk. Derek wanted Stiles to come to him by himself, not by force. "Have a good day Mr.Stilinski."

Stiles blushed and walked out the door, keeping his head down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my explanation of why Issac let Stiles go with Derek.  
> I'll try to have the next chapter up soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles had been moping around because stupid Mr.Hale has sexually harassed him, but now is acting like he doesn't notice Stiles unless he does something wrong. It was infuriating!

Stiles had been moping around because stupid Mr.Hale has sexually harassed him, but now is acting like he doesn't notice Stiles unless he does something wrong. It was infuriating! He kept staying behind just to talk to him, try and get something out of him, but he got nothing! Stiles was biting his thumb nail and growling lowly at lunch. Mr.Hale had compleatly ignored him again....

"Could it be that you're in love with him?" Danny asked, watching his friend.

"No way in hell! I don't even know the ass hole!" Stiles growled.

"Whoes and ass hole?" Scott asked, sitting down across from them.

"Mr. Hale." Danny said. "He keeps getting on to Stiles." Scott wasn't in their class so Danny could lie to Scott. Stiles hadn't told Scott that he was gay yet.

"Sounds like you could use some relaxation." Scott said. "There's a party tonight, in a wearhouse just outside of town."

"How'd you find out about this party?" Danny asked, skeptical. 

"Some girls from the club invited me." He said, smiling happily.

"I don-" Danny started, but was cut of by Stiles.

"What time?" Stiles asked, desperately wanting to go somewhere that he could possibly run in to Derek Hale.

"Starts at ten, not sure when its over." Scott said with a shrug.

"Text me the address and i'll be there."

* * *

 

Stiles again, waited after class so he would talk to Derek.

"What do you need Mr.Stilinski?" Mr. Hale asked, not looking up from the papers he was grading.

"What makes you think I want something?"

"Because you're still here." He sighed like he was annoyed. Which hurt Stiles more than it should have. 

"Theres a party tonight and-"

"Don't come to school drunk tomorrow."

"I was wondering if you would be there." Stiles finished without missing a beat.

Mr. Hale sighed and looked up from his papers. "What makes you think I would be there?"

"Because you were at that club...."

"I'm a teacher, I don't have time to play around with  _kids_ Mr. Stilinksi." He said and went back to grading his papers.

"Good. I didn't want to run into your stupid face anyway." Stiles snapped and left the room, hurt at his teachers words.

Derek sighed and scrubed a hand over his face. He didn't like the hurt look on Stiles' face when he called him a kid. But it had to be done.

* * *

 

Stiles deffinetly was NOT looking for Derek at the party. He was just sitting at the bar, looking at the door to see the diffrent people coming in, for the past two hours.

"Looking for someone?" Asked a stranger who put a drink in Stiles' hand.

"No, just looking around." He smiled, looking at the really attractive man. His body type reminded him of Derek, but the face and hair was wrong.

"Mind if I look with you?" The man asked, sitting next to him. "I'm Caleb, whats your name?"  
  


"Stiles." He said, smiling and taking a drink and licking his lips at the taste. 

"So Stiles, you here with anyone?" Caled asked, grinning as Stiles took another, bigger, drink.

"Just friends, thought I could use some relaxation." He said, feeling a bit dizzy, which was odd since this was the only alchohol he drank tonight.

"I know a great way to unwind and relax." Caled grinned, running a hand up Stiles' thigh.

Stiles' eyes fluttered, his body reacting to the touch. Now stiles may seem stupid on somethings, but hes no idiot, he knows how to but two and two together. Stranger + Drink + Dizzy + Horny=Drugs. Stiles never should've taken a drink. "Sounds great, just let me go take a piss." Stiles said and stood up, almost falling and stumbled to the bathroom. "Shit... How do I get out of this...." He mumbled. Stiles didn't want to ruin his friends fun and he couldn't call his dad.... So he pulled out his phone and called the only person he could call, hoping they'd answer. Derek.

 

Derek woke up, grumbling and looked at his clock 3:21am. "Do you know what fucking time it is?" Derek growled into his phone without looking at the name.

"Derek...." Came Stiles' slured voice.

"Stiles?" Derek sat up blinking sleep from his eyes. "Are you drunk?"

"No....kind of...I....I need your help..." He whispered.

"I'm coming to get you, tell me where you are." Derek said, already up and getting dressed. If some little shit had hurt him, Derek was going to hunt them down and kill him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know hardly anything about drugs so I apologize if the reaction time is wrong. And I left you all with protective Derek. :3  
> I will have the next chapter up soon! Hopefully....


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I moved and FINALLY got internet. One more chapter to go!

Stiles didn't leave the bathroom after he finished talking to Derek. Hell, he wasn't even sure why he called the asshole in the first place..... At least he was coming to get him though. Stiles was actually really glad that he only had to tell Derek that he needed help.

"Stiles, you still in here?" Came the voice of Caleb. The bastard must have gotten tired of waiting on Stiles to come back.

"Ah, yeah, but I'm not feeling to well..... My friend is on his way to come get me." Stiles said, not wanting to let him in.

"Well why don't I just give you a ride home, no since in taking your friend away from the party." Caleb said, pulling on the door. "Come on, open the door."

"I should wait on my friend." Stiles said, not budging from his spot.

"Open the fucking door." The guy growled, punching the door. "Don't be a tease, you said I could show you now open the damn door."

* * *

 

Derek had made it to the warehouse and started looking around for Stiles, ignoring anyone that tried to aproach him. He was here for Stiles and only that. Derek remembered that there was an echo when he got the call and only a hint of music. The only place Derek could think of like that would be a bathroom. It only took him a few moments to find it, and as he got closer he could an angry voice. 

"Open the fucking door." A guy growled, punching the door. "Don't be a tease, you said I could show you now open the damn door."

Derek growled and shoved the guy into the wall, growling. "Who the fuck are you talking too!?" He asked, almost daring it to be Stiles.

"None of your damn busissness!" Caleb said, pushing back at Derek, but didn't really do anything since he was still held against a wall. 

"Derek?" Stiles called, standing in the door way of the stall the guy was just banging on. He was leaning against the stall, looking a bit pale.

"That. Is my buissness." Derek growled, punching the guy and walking over to Stiles. "What did he do to you?" He asked, seeing how horrible he looked. "Come on, I'm getting you out of here." Derek said, wrapping an arm around him and leading him out of the club, helping Stiles into his car and driving him to his house.

"Derek, it's hot." Stiles panted, pulling on his shirt.

"Shut up and keep your clothes on." Derek said, gripping his stearing wheel. He was pissed that Stiles had gotten drugged and cornered by a creep. "Don't you know any common sence..." He sighed.

Stiles whined, tossing and turning in the seat. "Fuck....."

When Derek got to his house he helped Stiles into the bathroom, pushing him into the shower, clothes and all. "This should help." He said and left, pulling out some clothes for Stiles to wear. Derek sighed and sat on the bed, running a hand through his hair. What was he suppose to do now? He was a teacher who had feeling for a student and even went to get him from a party. He got up after a while to go check on the drugged out teen and found him laying in the tub, his wet clothes clinging to him.

"Ready to get out?" Derek asked.

Stiles nodded and reached his arms out, wanting to be carried.

"Stiles....."Derek sighed, but the youngers arms were already clinging to him. "..... Now I'm wet." He chuckled a bit, getting him out and setting him on the floor. "Come on, get undressed and dried off."

"I don't want to get dressed...." He said, still clinging to him. "I want you...."

"Stiles, get dressed." Derek said, getting out of his grip and walking away. "Or stay in the wet clothes. I don't care." He knew it was a lie, but he also knew he didn't want to have sex just becasuse of a drug.

Stiles came out of the bathroom, looking at the ground and in dry clothes. "Now what?......" He asked, standing akwardly in Derek's bedroom.

"Drink." He said, handing him a glass of water. "Then get back in the shower." 

"Does it have to be cold again?" He asked, taking sips from the water.

"Yes." Derek growled. "Warmth might prolong the drug. And you're staying here tomorrow."

Stiles groaned but nodded, drinking the water and going back to the bathroom. "It's fucking cold!" He shivered when he tried to get back in the water.

"I can always throw you in there." Derek said, getting on his computer and e-mailing the school that he wouldn't be in.

* * *

 

 

By ten am, Stiles was sober but horribly sick and sluggish. Apparently, both are side effects from the pills he had been slipped. “I feel awful.” Stiles groaned, still lying in Derek’s bed. At some point Derek had put a wet cloth on his head, which actually felt really good.

“You did it to yourself.” Derek said from his computer.

“I didn’t drug myself.” Stiles protested.

“No, but you took a drink from someone you didn’t know.” Derek sighed, running a hand over his face. “You really are stupid, you know that.”

Stiles was quiet for a long time after that, but when he did speak it was so low Derek almost missed it. “Why did you come for me?”

“You’re my student, Stiles. I wasn’t going to leave you all drugged out at a party.” Derek said, only half telling the truth.

“Oh…..” Stiles said, sounding a bit mad. Stiles had no reason to be mad though! He was the one who made them strictly student and teacher to begin with. He couldn’t just change his mind! Stiles groaned and fisted his eyes, feeling angry tears coming on.

Derek sighed and turned around in his chair, a bit shocked by what he saw. “What’s wrong?” Derek asked.

“Fuck you.” Stiles said, taking a deep breath. “Fuck you. I- Whatever you’re doing just stop okay. Stop messing with me!” Stiles yelled. “First you say you want me, but when I hit on you, you shut me down! And then I call for your help and you say its only because I’m your student! Well, Fuck you Hale!” Stiles was panting and clenching his fists, fighting to keep tears away.

“First of all, you’re emotional from the pills.” Derek says, getting up and sitting next to him. “Second; you shut me down first because you didn’t want something serious. And third; if you were _just a student_ you wouldn’t be in my bed, or in my clothes.” Derek said, cupping his cheek. “I want you Stiles, you have no idea how much I want you. But I don’t want you for a night like last time.”

“I want that too. I want to be yours.” Stiles said, leaning into his hands. “Please, Derek….” Stiles said and was shutten up by a kiss.

“Wait one more week. So I know this isn’t the pills.” Derek said.

“It’s not the pills Derek, god its not.” Stiles started stammering.

“I want to make sure.” Derek said, kissing him again.


End file.
